Of Rain and Chess
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: Roy didn't think his day could get worse. His pawns and queen had been taken and it was raining heavily. A visit from his queen and the talk of chess changes the day's outcome. Royai for Owl of the Night


**Of Rain and Chess **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Oneshot Birthday Fic **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA **

**AN: Belated Birthday Oneshot for Owl of the Night who requested Manga verse. I've never written much in strictly manga verse so this is a first for me. I don't know where this came from or why it turned out as corny as it did(I was intending for it to be serious). That's the way the plotbunny bites I guess. I do know it was hellafun to write.**

* * *

**Of Rain and Chess **

Roy Mustang didn't think this day could get any worse. His subordinates, the people he trusted, were scattered around the country, Riza was working under the fuehrer, and Havoc was stuck in some hospital bed with next to no chance of ever walking again. How could it possibly get worse? Surely, the fates were through fucking him over.

His question was answered when he walked out of headquarters and looked up at the sky that was a gorgeous shade of light blue not even an hour ago. Now it seemed some ominous clouds had formed and had decided to take a break right over the city at just the time Roy got off work. He knew before long that with them those drops of precipitation that he loathed would appear. The fuehrer knew his weakness and he almost laughed at the thought that nature was trying to help that damned homunculi by exploiting another one. He pulled his coat closer to himself and walked down the steps, hoping he could get home before the rain came.

It didn't really surprise him that he didn't get his wish fulfilled. Halfway to his house he felt a tap of the expected moisture on his head, followed by another one on his shoulder. He growled and walked a bit faster, watching as the drops started descending in larger and faster quantities. He watched as they hit the sidewalks each drop splattering as it hit. The streets were becoming a shiny collection of puddles and small streams of water that drained through the drains and into the sewers beneath the city.

"Great, just great," he muttered as he slowed his pace, finding no use to hurry along, wasting his breath, since he was already soaked. Suddenly, the rain was no longer hitting him and he was quite puzzled as to why until he looked to his right to see his Lieutenant, no, his queen, standing there holding a umbrella shielding them both from the fall downpour.

She had a soft smile playing on her lips and her beautiful hazel eyes were staring at him, not flitching in the slightest as she met his gaze. The way her eyes always stared into his was one of the numerous things that he loved about her. Eyes were the windows to her soul and he took pride with the fact that she left her soul wide open for him so he could engulf himself in the beautiful aura that it generated.

"You shouldn't be out in the rain sir," she said with a hint of humor in her voice.

"Because I'm useless?" he questioned, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Partially," she said and as if it was perfectly synchronized, they began walking to his apartment. Their steps with one another were in perfect unison. The slaps their footsteps made as they met the wet pavement creating a damp rhythm differentiated in pitch and small splashes that differentiated in size.

"Why are you in my neighborhood?" he said.

"Just thought I'd stop by and guide the king to safety," she said, using the codename that she knew he gave his subordinates and himself.

"The fuehrer's the king you know," he said with a small smirk.

"He's the enemy," she replied. "The black king."

"So we are white. Now, isn't the king supposed to protect the queen?" Roy questioned.

"Not on my chess board," she replied. "It's the other way around. The queen protects the king."

Roy then took the umbrella from her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. "Then let's play on mine for a while."

She laughed as they walked the rest of the way in lovely silence. They didn't have much of a fear of being seen together any longer. The fuehrer knew that they cared for one another, there wasn't much else to discover. They wouldn't go promoting their relationship to the masses but they wouldn't be as secretive.

They arrived at Roy's small but comfortable home and after closing the umbrella, went inside. After they removed their coats, Riza found herself on the receiving end of a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back feverishly.

"I missed you today," he said as his lips grazed along the vein at the side her neck. He kissed nibbled and licked at the skin, taking in her scent and taste fully. Her hands tangled in his mass of black locks accepting every ministration he bestowed upon her.

"Hum. . . I missed you too," she answered the bit back a hiss as he bit the junction of her neck and shoulder.

"Want me to show you how much I missed you?"

"Are we still playing on your chessboard?" she questioned, teasingly.

Roy laughed over the fact she mentioned the chess metaphor yet again. "Why? You intimidated by my skills? What do you say we play on opposing sides for now and see how things turn out." He ran his lips down the middle of her neck to her collarbone.

"You still haven't gotten me in check yet so, no, no intimation yet," she teased. "As for opposing sides," she bit his ear causing him to groan. "You are going to lose to me." She heard him laugh and smiled. It felt wonderful to let loose with him after all the stresses the two went through in the past week and a half. She felt herself being lifted and carried into the bedroom.

"Check?" Roy questioned as he laid her on the bed, undressed her, then himself, and then began kissing her all over her body.

"Not yet Mustang," she replied, flipping him on his back.

--

As Riza rested on top of him, both breathless from their passionate excursions, he grinned mischievously.

"What are you grinning at?" she questioned.

"Since the bedroom was check then this must be. . . Check—mate."

"Silly King," she said.

* * *


End file.
